B l e d
by EruToMomo
Summary: Series of drabbles centered around Sakura and Sasuke. Living alongside the Akatsuki they have no recollection of Konoha, their past or their thirst for revenge. Yet things never remain in pink.
1. That Boy

Hello all! Or some. Or people who have got lost on their way to better fics.

Due to my in-ability to commit to a proper story these are going to be a series of drabbles, spanning over different periods of time. It might cause some confusion at first, but it will all come together eventually. If you're willing to stay around that long. ;P

And it was also nice to break away from the M rating.

* * *

From the first day that boy arrived Haruno Sakura didn't like him.

That cold look in his onyx eyes; the way his spiky ebony hair stuck out on end and in his eyes and how much she just wanted to _push, push, PUSH_ it back and clip it into place.

Everything about him bothered her. He always had an air of arrogance about him - seemed ticked off by everything around him, unlike his neutral older brother. He'd only been here a month yet he already walked about as if he himself were a member of the Akatsuki.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was staring now, staring from the safety of the curtains at the deck of Sasori's wooden porch. They were red and black, like everything in this god-forsaken place. Those dreary, swirling clouds were everywhere, mocking her and her pastel coloured head.

She had been sitting there for the better part of two hours. Sasori and Deidara had set off in the morning and she was bored. She had dressed in an airy yukata and allowed her hair to hang to her shoulders as the puppet master wasn't there to frown at her appearance.

Gently pulling aside one of the light curtains she frowned - it had began to drizzle. She absolutely _abhorred _the rain. It made her wood smell and her joints creaked if she didn't dry off properly.

Turning to look back to the porch across the yard she saw that ebony orbs now burned into her emeralds and she felt a thrill go through her. For a moment his eyebrows un-furrowed, all trace of permanent irritation forgotten as he gazed at her. She stared back, un-flinching. She was very good at playing a doll when she needed to. They stayed like that for a quarter of a second, neither moving or turning to the side in embarrassment, until suddenly, as if realising something of great annoyance his face darkened again, and he turned his back to retreat in the doors of the adjacent shack.

Sakura scowled at the place he'd been only seconds before and wondered what he'd seen in her face that had turned him away.

Yes, from the first day that boy arrived Haruno Sakura _hated him._


	2. Luminosity

Part deux is here. This isn't going to be told in chronological order, I'm going to jump back and forth between events. This takes place a month or two after chapter one.

* * *

It was late noon when they returned to Akatsuki's hidden village. Their dark cloaks mirrored the heavy atmosphere as they filed into the main yard. Kisame, easily the largest of the group moved forward holding a figure over his arm which was dwarfed by his large frame.

Any sub-ordinates within range cautiously moved forward - labourers, house keepers, informers. There was soon a crowd gathered around the banished criminals. All kept a careful distance.

Sakura walked out onto the porch after hearing the quiet murmuring stop and slowly moved forward, bewildered at their behaviour. Ahead of her the teen Uchiha was doing the same, although instead of pausing on the outskirts of the crowd he pushed his way through. Sakura followed slowly behind him, subconsciously clutching the hem of her yukata tighter around her neck.

It was the spiky blonde hair that first caught her attention, sticking up in all directions. It was different to Deidara's shade - it was radiant, _pure_ and she had a sudden urge to run a hand through it. Underneath his fringe his face was deathly pale, porcelain as a china doll and looked just as smooth. It was the whisker marks on his cheeks that caught her off guard.

A choking noise filled the silence.

The boy's mouth was hanging slightly open and Sakura half expected to run a hand over it and feel gentle breath tickling her fingers as if he were sleeping soundly.

The suppressed sob resounded around the air again.

Sakura tried to frown at the annoying sound but her eyes didn't co-operate. They stayed clenched and felt dry and agitating. Her throat felt suddenly tight and when she let out an un-necessary breath it sounded frail and shaky. Confused she looked away from the boy and saw Sasuke glaring at her through his peripheral.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, warning her to stop with his dark eyes.

Her head began to throb, breath hitching and vision blurry and she felt a lump rise within her throat. Swiftly, the Uchiha grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the whispering group.

"It's the nine-tailed fox…" Someone finally shouted. "The nine-tailed fox is dead!"

As whistles and cheers resounded around the small enclosure Sakura let out a wail of despair, muffled by Sasuke's large hand. In the safety of the small shack Sasuke shared with his brother, Sakura fell into his arms in anger and confusion and allowed the tears to freely flow, though there were none, and wondered why on earth her heart felt as if it were breaking.


	3. Ancient History

Beginning to work backwards here. Going to up the rating thanks to this chapter, got a bit gory. D=

And here I thought we had moved away from the M rating... T_T

This can explain the previous events of 'Danna?' aswell.

* * *

Her blood was the most astonishing shade of alizarin crimson. It poured from her mouth in glorious rivulets like scarlet Indian ink, staining everything in it's path. Her lips, chin, décolletage, before she crumpled to the floor and he could no longer see her face.

Like an artist surveying his newly completed work Sasori merely stared at the back of her head, hair now askew and dirty with blood and sand. He inwardly frowned at the thought of the recreation work that lay in store; the impact to her face would have broken that pretty little nose. Beneath her the ground began to soak up her blood, the ink, so morbidly beautiful as it crawled outward from her body, slowly eating away at each little grain. A little ways away Chiyo lay in a similar ungraceful heap, body barely cold. The blood on and around her a dirty mahogany in comparison to Sakura's.

The fight had been a spectacular one, he already had plans for her new body. Quickly regarding the figures of his parents, he debated whether or not to bring them with him.

Firstly, he had to make sure his new puppet would be co-operative. Walking slowly toward her body - he could swear his breath was laboured with exhaustion - he swiftly dealt the sword into the back of her neck, severing the spine. The body spasmed and twitched before lying still again. That would do nicely.

Above him Deidara ascended from one of his larger creations. Through his peripheral Sasori could see the blonde survey the area with his one eye, whistling as he drank in the vision of Chiyo.

"Who's the ancient, Danna? Talk about being thorough."

"Bring the closest two, we've to get back to base." Sasori replied, leaning down to pick up Sakura's broken body. For the first time in over a decade Sasori felt a pang of regret as Deidara un-mercifully hauled his parents onto the bird; he would miss the warmth.


End file.
